Weasley's winter
by Book-Love3
Summary: The winter after the Harry Potter prologue, at the Burrow
1. Chapter 1

**WEASLEY'S WINTER**

**This is a next generation story, all the Weasley's and Potters are staying at the Burrow. It will be some romance, pranks, snowball fights and more!**

**This is the winter holiday after the prologue. **

**I am sorry if I write something wrong, I'm not english speaking. And I might write the wrong names, because they have other names like I know them. But not on purpose. **

**Like Ron is Ronny, Hermione is Hermine, Ginny is Gulla and George is Frank. (Not Frank Longbottom, and it makes no sense) the Weasley's is Wiltersen and the Lestrange is De Mons.(But they are not included, so I have really no idea why Im telling you this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the next generation**

* * *

PROLOGUE:

At King's Cross Station, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill and Fleur stood waiting for their children. Not to mention Hugo, Lily and Teddy, who also waited. "I can't wait until I begin on Hogwarts!" Lily beamed. "It's just one year again, you know!" "I'm gonna be sorted to Gryffindor!" Hugo smiled. "Oh look, the train is coming!" Hermione said.

"Do you think we'll recognize them?" Audrey asked. "It's just been some months since we last saw them, they can't have changed so much." Percy told his wife. "I know, but they're growing so fast!" Audrey explained. "Molly is already in her 6th year!"

"I remember all the days they begged to go to Hogwarts." Ginny laughed. "because Teddy always came home with wonderful stories about Hogwarts." Ron turned to his sister. "I think Victoire was most exited to see him in the holidays." He laughed. Bill nodded. "I think I just told fair story's, myself." Teddy said.

"Rose and Hugo got to hear some of the stories too, so did the rest of the Weasley children," Hermione smiled.

"And those brooms everywhere!" Bill laughed. "Quidditch lays in the Weasley blood," Hugo grinned."I can't say something against that!" "Are they coming soon?" Lily looked up at Ginny. "Soon, Sweetie."

"Look! Victoire!" Fleur said. Pointed at a figure far away. It was, it was Victoire. "Victoire! Vic! Vic! Can you see us!" Hugo and Lily jumped up and down. The parents laughed. "What? I'm cold!" Lily made a clappering sound with her teeth. "come here," Harry picked her up.

"Mom! Dad!" Victoire gave everybody a hug, and Teddy a kiss on the cheek. "Where'z the others?" Fleur asked. "They are on their way," Victoire smiled.

"Mummy! Daddy! Hugo!" Rose and Albus ran to their parents. "Hey, Al, how was Hogwarts?" George asked. "It was awesome! And I was sorted into Gryffindor anyway! Even James said I wouldn't make it!"

"That is wonderful! How about you, Rosie?" Angelina asked. "Oh look! Fred and James!" "Mom!" Fred said. "You won't believe what James and I have discovered!" "Oh please, not a prank." Ginny muttered. "Just a little..." Fred started. "We didn't do-we didn't mean to do it so big, at least!"

"oh no!" Harry said. "now, what did you do?" "We...exploded the teachers office. They said we was just as bad as The marauders and Fred and George!" "Great!-" George started, until he saw his wife's glance. "I mean- bad boy. No pranks on you guys the rest of the week."

"Its okay dad, I know you don't mean it, you're just scared of mom. it was anyway Louis and Roxy's fault too." Fleur went pale. "That boy..." She started. She was much better at english now, "That boy..."

"talking about Louis," Audrey said. Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy had appeared. "Wonderful!" Percy said. "Is that all?" "Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily... yes, let's go to the Burrow now, Lily's freezing."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I would love to know what I could do better, and please you. Remember: REVIEW! (Working on chapter two) (or one)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy! Or, really, since last was prologue, this is chapter one. I have to think of that. This is my way to say I don't own Harry Potter: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER EVEN I WISH I DID **

**Was that okay? But I'm gonna do it in a other way. I'm not english speaking, may wrong spelling and names and other blah...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOT EVEN IF I WISH I DID!**

* * *

Chapter one or two: I say one, this is confusing

When they arrived the Burrow, Grandmother Weasley had made a wonderful dinner reddy for the hungry teens. "Grandma!" The children yelled, they hadn't seen their grandmother since summer. "Good! Everyone is here! Wash your hands now, and come to the dinning table!"

"Ah, it looks wonderful, Molly." grandfather Weasley smiled. "Wash your hands Arthur."

Children, teens, grown-ups and grandparents finally managed to eat the wonderful dinner. "This is really good, now close your mouth, Louis." Bill told his son. Louis nodded, but continued to eat fast.

"I hope you enjoy the food!" Grandma Weasley said with a bright smile. "It's delicious, Molly." Audrey smiled. "yes, pas me the vegetables, Harry, please." Angelina said. "And I would like the pasta please." Ron said to Fleur.

"Grandma? Can we go from the table?" Lily asked. "Of course." "thank you!" Lily beamed. "Give grandma a hug first, then." Audrey said. one after one, the children gave their grandmother a hug.

"What are we going to do now?" Albus asked. It's too dark to play outside, and too cold." Grandpa Weasley stood up. "I know, I just found this muggle thing called _movie_" He started to lift out a box with weird round plates.

"Here you go. You have to decide together what you are gonna watch." He smiled.

The children and teens gathered around the plates. "Oooo, I want to watch The beauty and the beast!" Molly said. "I would say...The jungle book." Lucy laughed. "but I don't want to read a book!" James protested.

Louis found a movie called The Hunger games. "This sounds exiting!" "It's for 11 year olds. " Dominique answered. "Lily and Hugo aren't ten yet."

"Fine," he muttered and sat down again. "Let's watch Sleeping beauty!" Rose said exited. "No, Frozen!" Lily said. "Good idea. Let's watch Frozen!" Rose smiled. "No! Percy Jackson" James said. "It's still 11."

"What do you want watch Teddy?" Victoire asked. "I have no idea."

"okay," Victoire told the children. "I have Know what we are going to watch." She pulled one if the round plates up from the box. "Time for bed!" Audrey yelled from the living room.

"well, that was a lot of wasted time..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It became a bit short. Next chapter will be a snowball fight! Yay! I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Sorry for the short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WEASLEY WINTER**

**I guess this is number three. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JK** **Rowling**

Part 1

* * *

Fred II woke early that morning. First sneaking in and wake Louis, his sister Roxanne was already up and dressed. "You are late." She said.

"I'm sorry I don't wake five O'clock in the morning, Rox."

"FRED! ROXY!" Louis yelled. "It's snowing!" The thirteen old boy came crashing into Roxanne.

"Who's ready for a snowball fight?" Fred grinned. "We'll have to wake James without Lily and Albus finding out first. Merlin, that boy could sleep through the worlds end."

"I agree..." Louis said, remembering once all his cousins slept at the Burrow. "He once slept to nearly three." "Oh I remember _that." _Roxanne frowned.

"He promised to play hide-and-seek with me, but we had to go home before he woke."

"We better wake him." Louis followed Fred and Roxanne followed Louis to the Potter bedroom. "HEY, JAMES! GET OUT OF BED!" Roxanne kicked the door.

The teens heard a loud _BUMP!_ And James yelling: "I'm up!"

"Don't wake your brother and sister James." Uncle Harry's sleepy voice said. "Im not-!" "Just be quiet!" Hissed the voice of Aunt Ginny.

"Are you up?" Louis asked and knocked again. The only sound they heard was snoring.

"I have an idea!" Fred grinned. "And here we go." Roxanne sighed. "I promise, this is a brilliant plan!"

"Louis, go drag James quietly out in the living room, Roxy, make a lot of snowballs." fred started. "And what will you do?" Louis asked. "Do you want to drag James down it the living room all by yourself?!"

"Not at all!"

"So do as I say. I will help you." he nodded and began to work.

Roxanne opened the outer door quiet, and sneaked out. "What are you doing?" A voice said from the window. "Just playing in the snow, mum." She lied.

If it was one thing her mother almost hated more than losing a Quidditch match, it was children who dragged dirt and wet things into the house.

"good. Where is your brother?" "He's waking James and Louis." Angelina nodded and closed the window.

"Shh!" Fred whispered. "I am not making a sound!" Louis argued. He took James arms and started to drag him out of the room.

Fred helped him out the door, and closed it.

"We're lucky, no one is awake yet." "What did you think?" Louis said. "It's like six."

"Lucy is always up early." He protested. "You're right." A voice said behind them. "I would like to know why you are kidnapping James. Not that I have something against it."

"_Lucy?!" _Louis started. "We are just pulling a prank on him." "More like a ... surprise." Fred directed.

"Well, continue." Lucy walked down the stairs and disappeared. "well. Do you take him down the stairs?" Fred asked.

* * *

**How was that? Review! And I don't really know the characters, so I have to make up the most. Or the writing style. I almost just read and make PJO fanfics, but none I can publish**


End file.
